Most of the existing vibration measuring instruments can only carry out single-point measurement, e.g., contact mechanical vibration measuring instruments and non-contact laser Doppler vibrometers. Various industrialized countries have strong demands for full-field vibration measuring instruments. Some large international companies also attempt to develop such products, e.g., the scanning Doppler vibrometer of the German Polytec and the multipoint Doppler vibrometer of the United States MetroLaser. Although the vibration conditions of some key parts can be monitored by single-point vibration measurement, the vibration mode of a complex structure of an overall component cannot be reflected fully and correctly. It not only brings great difficulty for structural optimization, but also greatly limits the development speed of aerospacecrafts and new materials and the final performance. The former is only applicable to steady-state vibration and is ineffective to transient vibration that occurs in the majority of cases. The latter has few measurement points and is expensive. Apparently, the existing vibration measuring instruments cannot meet the requirements of the industry, and thus this problem needs to be solved urgently. Although laser shearing speckle interferometry has been widely used in deformation measurement and non-destructive testing in the industry, the existing laser shearing speckle interferometry is merely limited to static/semi-static measurement, and cannot be applied to transient vibration measurement. Furthermore, the method can be only used for measuring relative displacements, but cannot be used for measuring absolute displacements. Therefore, the existing vibration measuring instruments cannot achieve high-precision full-field absolute value vibration measurement and transient depth measurement.